


Motherly Support

by aiisa



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, ComedySportz, Crack Treated Somewhat Seriously, M/M, Misunderstandings, Monologue, She means well, and comedysportz, and you completely butcher its interpretation, but not too much, drama club, imagine that you get irrefutable evidence, light joins a drama club, light unintentionally becomes a mamas boy, light was born to take to the stage, obviously, sachiko is a good parent, to avoid suspicion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiisa/pseuds/aiisa
Summary: After hearing something that wasn’t meant for her ears, Yagami Sachiko comes to the conclusion that maybe she doesn’t know her son as well as she thought she did.Or: the story of how Light ended up with a paper bag on his head.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Yagami Light & Yagami Sachiko
Comments: 48
Kudos: 97





	1. Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk exactly when in death note this would happen, so let’s say pre-camera surveillance, post fbi killings.

“Sensei, my cousin was killed by Kira, so I feel uncomfortable with Yagami-kun’s performance. Brown bag foul.”

“BROWN BAG FOUL!!” the club chorused.

Light trudged up to the referee with a scowl on his face.

_I swear, when I become the God of the New World, each an every one of you with feel my divine wrath._ Light felt the referee tug a bag over his head, and everything went black.  _I’ve never been so humiliated in my life. I don’t know if I can come back from this_.

* * *

Three Months Earlier:

It had started when Sachiko was cleaning.

See, Sachiko cleaned when she was distressed. It was part of why the life of a housewife was one she didn’t mind. Cleaning was therapeutic. Tedious, maybe. Especially with Sayu’s habit of leaving her makeup (something she had only just started using, and only when out of school) and her clothes strewn across the room. 

Nowadays, she’d clean even if every last corner of the Yagami household was already sparkling. She was always in a constant state of distress. Her husband was off fighting a powerful mass-murderer who could kill using a person’s name and face. Souichiro’s name and ID picture was available to the public. Should Kira begin to sense even a hint of a threat, she would become a widow.

She felt like one already, sometimes. When was the last time he’d made it home? Last week? A month ago? He’d call her, of course, but he was away so often she had to get Light to bring him changes of clothes! She never saw him these days.

And Light. Oh, her dear boy. 

She knew she had high expectations of him, but he’d never had a problem exceeding them. Ever. He’d always been the top of his classes, academic or physical. A true prodigy.

But these days, something was wrong. She couldn’t pinpoint it, no, she wasn’t as smart as he was, never had been. But she was his mother. She knew that the gleam in his eyes... the  _light_ ... was gone.

It broke her heart. His eyes were the reason she’d named him as she had. The second the nurses had put him in her arms, his eyes had peeked open. Only a moment, in the midst of his screaming and crying. They had glowed, and it had been enough for the plans of  _ Masayoshi _ (Thank God— that had been Souichiro’s idea in the first place) to go out the window, and  _ Raito _ quickly took its place. Those eyes gleamed throughout his childhood, every time he won a tennis match, every time he came home, test results in hand.

Nowadays, they didn’t. Not around her anyway. Not around Sayu. Not even after a date with one of the many girls he went out with.

Sachiko would ask for every test when he came home. Maybe it was out of tradition, maybe it was to see if anything got her son excited anymore. Who knows? All she knew was that it hardly ever worked. He only ever looked resigned, like he was thinking, _Well, it’ll shut her up, might as well get it over with._

She treaded up the stairs, broom in hand. It was nearing midnight, but she hadn’t been able to sleep.Tonight had seemed harder than most nights— something about the cold sheets and the fact that she couldn’t hear her husband’s snores next to her ear. Her slippers muffled any noise, and she made sure to avoid all the creaks in the staircase— she always tried to avoid waking the kids if she could help it, and they were both the lightest of sleepers. 

She had only just set the broom to the floor when she noticed that Light’s... well, his  _ lights _ were still on. As she leaned to open his door— as her fingers brushed its handle— she began to hear it.

The muttering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anybody is curious, “masayoshi”means righteousness, or justice. it seemed like the sort of painfully on-the-nose name a police officer would try to give his firstborn😂
> 
> also, jesus christ, why has nobody told me how hard it is to avoid puns with light’s name? i can’t tell if i like it or hate it


	2. Stepping up as a Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sachiko reaches a startling conclusion

“How dare he... how DARE HE?”

_ How dare who, sweetie? _

“That damn letter— he thinks he can humiliate me, tarnish the bright and glorious future? The God of the New World? Hah! He seeks to arrest and execute a God.”

He was silent for a moment, and Sachiko pressed her ear to his door. _Is he—?_

“No, Ryuk. I can’t get you apples from prison. No, no! It’s not funny! I know that my path is a righteous one— my path is that of justice in its purest form! I will not let mortal men hold me back from ascension into power. Under my hand and my pen, evil shall be purged from this Earth. People will be free to be themselves.”

He paused again.

“No, Ryuk, obviously not them. Criminals cease being human the moment they harm others— they are the rot on the earth. I’m talking about _people_. Businesses, never needing bars on their windows after hours. People secure in the fact that their loved ones are safe. Dad, free to come home in time for dinner, because by God, look how much simpler his job is. Sayu, able to walk the streets without the fear that she won’t make it home. Free to dress as she pleases without worrying about unsavory attention. I’m talking about people who will live in peace, with a ruler who snuffs out anything that might harm them. That is the future I want. For all of us.”

Sachiko stumbled back from the door.

_ Oh dear.  _

_ Oh dear me. _

_ How could I have missed this? How could I have not seen it before? _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ My son wants to be an actor. _

* * *

All the signs were there. His recent secrecy came from trying to hide how discontent he was with academics alone. When he was up in his room, he was practicing lines, imagining a crowd in front of him. The monologuing in his room— it was his only way to vent! To play out his dreams of being on the stage! Sachiko shook her head in disbelief.

_ All this time, I’d noticed he hadn’t seemed as sparkling as normal— it’s because he’s been suppressed! By me, by Souichiro, by the world around him! _

_ Souichiro had always wanted Light to become a cop like him, and Light had never argued otherwise. Maybe... maybe itwas because we never gave him the chance. And look where it got us. _

_ Our son is creating a Kira monologue in his bedroom. That’s how far we’ve fallen as a family. _

Sachiko knew that acting wasn’t something that provided stability. She knew that, and she’d never pictured her boy doing such a thing for a living. Sayu, sure— she was loud and bubbly and loved to be in the center of attention. Not very book smart, but a joy to be around either way.

Light, on the other hand, had always been quiet. _Subdued_. He smiled and made small talk with his elders, helped his sister with homework, excelled in his studies. The boy was being stifled, and she’d let it happen. She hadn’t seen her child as he truly was. He was forced up into his room, then forced to study by her own expectations. 

_ God, but he’s never wanted that, has he? _

He was good, too. The conviction in his voice could be heard through the door. It was like he knew just how to get into Kira’s head, and make it come out through the most beautiful acting. It was almost eerie, how good he was— theatre was a risky field to go into, but with talent like that, who was she to stop him? He was so good, he could have been Kira _himself_.

The only acting he’d ever been free to do was acting in front of others. How could she call herself his mother if she hadn’t figured it out? _No, it’s not too late,_ she told herself _. I can be there to support him now. I’ll encourage him, even. I don’t care what he does for a living— he is my son before anything else._

_I’m signing him up for drama club first thing in the morning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sachiko... you are /so/ close to being onto something.


	3. Reaching an Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is a big fucking lie. There is absolutely no understanding between these two.

When Light padded down to breakfast the next morning, Sachiko could barely contain her excitement. Now that she had figured out what was wrong with her boy, she could work with him to fix it— he’d be happy. But by some miracle, she managed to restrain herself long enough for Light fill his bowl and sit at the table. 

Only moments after he sat down, Sachiko tossed seven pamphlets on the table in front of him.

“...Mom? What’s this?”

_Oh, he couldn’t fool her now. Once she had overheard him, it was so obvious._ “Well, it has come to my attention that I have not been an attentive mother.”

Light laughed a little. It was disheartening to Sachiko when she noticed how false it sounded. Even more so to think that she’d heard that chuckle a million times and missed how hollow it was. “Don’t be ridiculous, Mom. I couldn’t ask for a better parent.”

A diplomatic answer. Of course— his act was still on. She looked to the stairs. Sayu was still asleep, she would be for another hour. Light’s classes started earlier, after all. But she’d rather not embarrass the poor boy. She knew the way Sayu admired him was a point of pride, and didn’t want him to feel as though her view was... compromised.

“Honey... I know everything.”

Light froze, and the air in the kitchen seemed to follow. She couldn’t blame him for all his tension. He’d been keeping his love for acting under the wraps for so long— of course he’d be scared when his secret was out in the open. Slowly, ever so slowly, he replied. “You know?”

“Of course I do. I’m sorry I didn’t notice the signs before, but at the end of the day, I am your mother. I’ve noticed that there was something off. I’ve noticed that something changed. It just wasn’t until last night that I figured it out. But I want you to know that you’re my son. Nothing can ever change that. I’ll support you in whatever you do.”

“....Really?”

She gasped. _Oh, poor boy. Was he really so insecure that he thought she wouldn’t love him just because he loved acting?_ She put a tender hand on his shoulder. “Of course, Light. Of course. And I know that there’s a reason you haven’t told anyone. I get it— your father has very specific views, and he has your entire life planned out for you. Of course you’d try to hide it from him— I understand why you feel the need to keep your true self hidden away. I wouldn’t ever tell him unless you gave me the okay. And Sayu won’t ever know either. But no matter what your father thinks, I’ll support your choices.”

“I.... thank you, mom.”

“Don’t thank me, sweetie. You’ve been on your own for too long. That’s what the pamphlets are for. A little guidance does wonders. Think of it as an outlet, or as practice. A break from everything else. Besides, the skills they teach you will come in handy should you decide that you want your passions to be what you pursue in life.” 

Light smiled then— no, he grinned. The grin was a mix between boyish and devious, and it was the most emotion she’d seen with him in almost 14 months. She could’ve cried right there and then. _There’s my boy. I’ve missed the light in those eyes of yours._

“When’s the first meet?”


	4. Genius is Genetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light realizes just how smart his mother is, and goes to his first drama club meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we’re clear, I have no idea how school drama clubs even work in Japan, or if they’re even a thing. I’m going mostly off American drama, so if I make any major mistakes, just let me know!

Even though he’d initially planned to do everything he could to keep his family from finding out his identity, Light couldn’t bring himself to be upset that his mom had found out about his identity as Kira. 

_She supports me. She knows that the world needs divine judgement. Even though she’s married to dad, she won’t tell him— she’s like me. She can separate her love for him from her world views._ If she hadn’t been able to, he might’ve had to kill her, and he didn’t know if he could cope with that. He’d often thought about how one day he might need to if she or anyone else was a threat, but he didn’t want to think about how damaging it would be to him, mentally.

Acting classes were a brilliant idea on her part. Though he knew himself to be a skilled liar, there were moments where even Light could lose his cool, and he needed to remedy it. And because it was his mom that had suggested drama club, it wouldn’t look suspicious to any onlookers that he was in classes that taught him how to act— or how to lie.

In the beginning, he’d been confused as to why she’d tacked on Comedysportz. After all, how was comedy going to help him hide is favorite murderous pastime? But eventually he’d understood her reasoning— it would look odd if he was only interested in a very specific part of theatre, and if he suddenly took it up right after Kira popped up. Sure, it might not be obvious to the average person, but he had the world’s greatest detective hot on his heels. No, he needed to use comedysportz to blend in, to make it seem like this really was a passion of is. _Mom’s much more intelligent than I’ve given her credit for..._

_She’ll be a good ally in all this. She was also smart enough to speak vaguely, on the off chance Sayu overheard us— and if we ever discuss this in public, I’m sure she’ll know to keep up the habit. I won’t be telling her about the Death Note itself though. Thankfully, she didn’t feel the need to ask how I kill— I’m sure she knows better than that, so she can safely get through interrogations without a hitch._

_My God. Mom really is smart.... maybe I inherited my genius after all._

_With her help, I can surpass L and the NPA._

Light found himself in front of an inconspicuous building on the outskirts of the school campus at precisely 4:45 in the afternoon.

“Hey, Ryuk?”

“What can I do ya for Light-o?”

“Go check if this is the right place.”

“Will I get an apple for it?”

_It would take you two seconds you big—_ Light let out a loud sigh. “Sure. Hurry up.”

Unsurprisingly, Ryuk did no such thing. He was gone for 7 minutes and 13 seconds before Light gave up and just headed in himself. _Damn shinigami, getting distracted by anything—_

.

.

.

.

_shit_.

No wonder Ryuk hadn’t come back.

The bastard had found a snack table. Every couple seconds, he was picking offbits of sliced apple.Light glared at him. At least the shinigami had the grace to look lightly sheepish. “Sorry, Light-o. Forgot you were out there, honest!”

Light snorted, before glancing around apprehensively. Thank god nobody had taken notice of the disappearing apples. But then, nobody had noticed him either. That was good—

Wait.

_What the fuck is he—?_

“Yamamoto-kun?”

“Ayeee, Yagami-kun! What’re you doing here?” 

“Drama, I think? Is this the right place? Actually no, better question, what are YOU doing here?”

Yamamoto slapped his shoulder in a weird sort of bromance camaraderie move. “Yes, and I’m here because I realized that Naruto had a musical. I plan to master the arts of the stage so I can feel like Sasuke for two hours.”

“That’s. . . . cool.” _I will never respect him as a person again._

“I know! Anyway, I never thought I’d see you here! You want cover all the extracurricular stuff or something?”

_Or something._ “Well, you’re close. I did want to cover all my bases, but I’m hoping to also find something for me, you know? I want to have a safe place to have fun and enjoy myself.” _That’s it— empathize with my fake teen angst, Yamamoto, and stop asking questions._

“Oh cool. I get it.” _Bingo_. 

Suddenly, Yamamoto turned back to the small crowd of people, and shouted, “Aiko-chan! Tsuki-san! The guy I was telling you about came! Apparently he wants to be in the drama club!”

Light raised a brow, tempted to say something like _you have more than one friend?_ but played it safe with, “Should I even ask why you are going around telling people about me?”

“Don’t worry about it, Yagami-kun.”

The two club members came up to them. Light could sense the girl— Aiko’s— excitement. It was palpable. . . _Am I supposed to know who she is?_

“Hi!! I’m Kojima Aiko, we share advanced English!”

_Ah_.

“It’s nice to see you, Kojima-san.”

“It’s nice to see you too!” She turned to the guy at her left. She had to tilt her head up to make eye contact with the guy— he had to be at least a head taller than her. “Tsuki-san, say hello.”

“...Hello. You’re the guy who everyone thinks is gonna be the valedictorian, yeah? The one with the high entrance exam scores?”

Light feigned modesty. “Well, we can’t know if I’ll be for certain. But yes, I did have decent scores.” _I don’t know why I bother with this— I’ve known I’d be top student since my fourth day in middle school._

“Cool.”

Light could appreciate Tsuki’s lack of interest in this conversation. He wanted it out of the way too— people were exhausting, especially what with how they were always so in awe of him. If he could have it his way, he’d skip right to the part where they all knew he didn’t want to talk about the weather and his overarching academic success. It was so tedious— he’d rather talk about the fucking X-Men than this (that’s what Yamamoto was for, actually). But Tsuki seemed to be the same as him— just getting it out of the way. He immediately decided that Tsuki would be his favorite of the two.

Aiko, it seemed, felt like her silence had gone on too long. “So.... Yagami-san. I have a question.”

Light resisted the urge to sigh, and plastered on a polite smile. “What is it?”

“What made you decide to come to drama? I mean no offense, but like, I thought you were cool—“ Aiko was cut of by a deft elbow to the stomach.

“She’s lying,” Yamamoto said quickly, “We are the epitome of cool.”

“Of course, Yamamoto-kun.” No point upsetting the poor guy. 

“Everyone, that’s enough. Please take a seat on either the stage or one of the chairs.”

All conversations came to an abrupt halt, and all the kids muttered a “Yes Sensei” before taking their seats. Light stuck with Yamamoto and his friends, going for the right side of the stage.

“Thank you. My name is Tamura Yoshifumi, but you may refer to me as Tamura-sensei, or just Sensei if you like. I am the head of this academy’s drama club.

“This club’s major focus will be games and activities. As many of you know, this club is nothing like my class— no grades, no participation log. However, we do take this pretty seriously. If there’s a project, you may or may not be shunned should you ignore it. Don’t ruin everybody else’s fun just because you think you’re too cool. If you were, you wouldn’t be here.”

Everyone gave little self-deprecating laughs. Aiko raised her eyebrows at Light as if to say, ‘Told you so!’

Light decided he didn’t like it.

“Anyways, what to expect over the course of the year— we will meet every Tuesday and Saturday, though most meets will be game playing, or practicing scenes from class. We don’t expect more than one or two attendances per month. Our only ‘project’ will be a scene that you do with one or two other people. You can choose what type of scene you do, but try not to make it more than 15 minutes. In the last month or so of our school year, we’ll be spending meets watching everyone’s performance. But for today, that’s pretty much it. Feel free to get some snacks and meet your other club members. Try to make all the newbies feel welcome. I’ll be backstage if you need me.”

* * *

“How was your first meet honey?” Sachiko asked. She’d been waiting all day, but it was only after Sayu had gone to her room that she was able to bring it up.

“It was okay. Didn’t do much, but apparently Yamamoto’s part of the club too.”

“Oh, is that your friend that loves all those comics?”

Light grinned at her. “That’s the one. The whole reason he’s there is because he thinks that he’s gonna gain experience so he can be in some manga musical.”

“How nice— it’s always good to have a friend there.”

“Yeah. It’s funny though, when I got there, I found out he’s got two other friends.” Light paused. “I... didn’t think he was capable of making them.”

Sachiko gasped and swatted his shoulder, “Light!” 

Light laughed, and soon enough, she dissolved into giggles too, reveling in the fact that her son was happy. Relishing the fact that she got to witness it.

She sat down across from his spot on the couch. “Go on, Light. Tell me all about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly, this chapter was pretty much just filler, and I’ve been dreading writing it.  
> But we do meet Aiko and Tsuki! They’ll come in a bit more later on.  
> Oh, and in case anybody is confused, there is more than one Yamamoto in Death Note. The one I’m using in this story is Light’s nerdy high-school friend, NOT Matsuda’s friend/coworker. I have a lot of freedom here, because all we really know is that he likes Kira because he has powers “like the X-Men!”
> 
> Anyway, next chapter, we’ll see what L thinks about all this!!


	5. For the Sake of Efficiency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L bitches about the inconsistencies of Yagami Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L has now taken it upon himself to get all up in Light’s business, as per usual.

L Lawliet considered himself to be an extremely thorough person. He was the type to look into each and every possible lead, even if it might appear to be pointless at first. 

It wasn’t something people thought of when they heard the name ‘L’. He was a detective known for his efficiency as much as his anonymity. He’d solved a trafficking case in so little as 20 minutes, whereas the police force in Berlin hadn’t been able to make any progress over the course of 3 months.

In the years he spent doing detective work, he’d solved over 3,500 cases. Even that number was doing a disservice to his capabilities— he was picky, and it made his numbers lower. He often chose to ignore cases altogether if they didn’t have a death toll of at least 10, or if less than one million dollars was involved. His time was simply too valuable, and so he refrained from ticking off notches on his parabolic bedpost.

In addition to his meticulousness, L was also an incredibly proficient profiler. Even though he chose to ignore social cues more often than not, he still had all of them catalogued in his head in neat little boxes, had all their meanings filed away neatly for whenever he needed them. He knew where to look in order to uncover hidden emotions, thoughts, and manipulations. 

If he pointed out a person’s inconsistencies, he could fluster them enough that they revealed more. 

If he bit his fingernails in an office meeting, he could get them to do away with false niceties by way of irritation. 

If he used an alias... like Hideki Ryuuga, for example, he could figure people’s intentions based on their reactions to him basically saying, “Yes, I just so happen to share a name with the most iconic pop idol in all of Japan. What I love most about my name is its _security_. It prevents serial killers from sending me into cardiac arrest.” 

He learned a lot about people’s intentions based on whether they laughed it off like Matsuda-san, rose their eyebrows like Yagami-san, or spluttered incoherently, like Aizawa-san. Everyone had their own tells, their own quirks and reactions to be exploited.

Even Kira, the ever-elusive cardiac killer, was someone who he had no trouble picking apart. Young, ambitious, competitive, childish, intelligent, secretive. And as they say, it takes one to know one. Kira was just like he was— in a different world, he could have been the killer himself. L had no trouble admitting it— they were eerily similar in that regard.

Kira didn’t take unnecessary risks, but he had lots of pride. He could be angered to the point where he lost rational decision. L had triggered such a reaction using Lind L. Tailor. While he had told the leaders at the ICPO that his stunt had been only to prove Kira’s existence and hone in on his location, he had hidden one other little objective: analyzing. His goal had been to see what Kira’s endgame was, and in the end, he had reached the conclusion that he’d anticipated. The interesting answer— _power_. As to how he’d guessed it in the first place?

He’d just asked himself, “Why would _I_ do it?”

It was just so amusing, how alike they were. Like a chess set— they were fighting to take each other out, but even if they were on opposite sides of the board, the pieces were the same. They had the same knights, the same two rooks. All their pawns lined up in a little row.

Yes, they were exactly the same. They had the same drive, same abilities, same pride. So, L needed to rise above his competition. He needed an edge.

For the second time in his career, L had decided to team up. This time around, he was working with members of the NPA. He’d told them up front that he suspected someone with connections to the police force was behind everything, and that naturally, their families were under suspicion as well.

This of course, led him to Yagami Light.

Until two weeks ago, he’d fit the profile perfectly. 

He was the top student in the country— intelligent beyond measure . 

He was a natural athlete, a champion in tennis, implicating a competitive nature. 

It was widely known that he planned to follow in his father’s footsteps and become Chief of the NPA— he was ambitious to a fault. 

Light had fit all of Kira’s traits down to a T.

And then he’d gone and butchered it all up.

Until two weeks ago, everything was slotted perfectly into place. He’d been planning to put cameras in the Yagami and Kitamura households so he might catch Kira in the act. He’d appeased Yagami-san by saying Yagami Light was one of many suspects.

But truthfully, he was more than that. Yagami Light was _the_ suspect. 

That is, he was until he decided to join his academy’s drama club.

It didn’t fit either profile that L had for him— Kira’s profile, or Yagami Light’s. And nothing pissed L off as much as someone going and poking holes in his theories. The drama club was like someone had taken a knife and ripped his theory in half. It was so.... _out of character._

Kira had dignity, something that many theatre kids lack. He couldn’t imagine a person who killed anyone who criticized him going and off prancing around a stage afterward. If Kira took up comedy, he’d end up killing anyone who laughed at his expense. Kira would never want to be embarrassed. Kira wouldn’t try to entertain others— he’d think himself above it.

Even more than that, he seemed to be trying to keep it secret from his father, as if it was for personal enjoyment rather than school credit. Yagami-san had no clue about his son’s activities, and L hadn’t felt the need to fill him in— there wasn’t any obvious benefit.

Would Kira even want that sort of attention? If Yagami Light was Kira, why would he go into the spotlight like that? Why draw unnecessary attention? Why debase himself by taking pleasure in the entertainment of others? The short answer is, he wouldn’t. Therefore, Yagami Light wasn’t Kira.

But.

_But but but but—_

_What if Kira was smart enough to have figured out L’s profile of him?_

Perched on the hotel’s plush armchair, L wiggled his toes, almost absently. What if he knew all of the logical assumptions that could be made about Kira, and intentionally circumvented them? _What if Yagami Light, true to his academic genius, has figured out that he is under suspicion and gone out of his way to shut down any reason to connect himself to the vigilante?_

What if he was as good as L?

All of this, of course, was completely pointless if Yagami Light turned out to be innocent. Maybe L was getting ahead of himself.

....

_I’m just going to ignore that possibility._

_Well, there’s another way of finding out if he’s Kira than just cameras and wiretaps_.

The ball was in his court, so why not hit? For the sake of efficiency, of course.

“Yagami-san?”

Souichirou jolted. Nobody in the hotel room had spoken in over ten minutes, and the sound of Ryuuzaki’s had jarred him out of whatever thoughts he’d had. “Ryuuzaki, what is it?”

“I’ve decided to go undercover and get close to a possible Kira suspect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this seems all over the place— i’m really not happy with it, so i’ll be back to edit it whenever
> 
> also, imma just put it out there that L is gonna be 22 in this fic. he needs to be able to.... blend in with the youngins ig.
> 
> i still need him to be an adult, but like, a seven year age gap is a lot. and because i have supreme power over the fic, i can do what i want😌
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading!!


End file.
